Evan Fong
Evan Fong (born July 31, 1992 25), better known by his online alias, VanossGaming, or simply Vanoss, is a Canadian video game commentator. His highly popular channel mainly consists of comedic gaming commentary. He has amassed more than 21 million subscribers and 7.5 billion total video views in less than 6 years. These numbers continue to grow daily, as Fong is currently gaining more than 6,000 subscribers and 6 million views per day, averaging 7.6 million views a video. Vanoss has been compared to the most subscribed YouTuber, PewDiePie, as they both have a similar style of gaming. Vanoss' channel logo consists of an owl head. He usually doesn't show his face unless it is for an important occasion. The first time Vanoss showed his face was for his one million subscribers thank you video in 2013. His owl head is the head he uses for many of the games he plays including GMOD and GTA V. He is known for the owl head as many love it which is one of the reasons why he is popular and stands out. He reached his peak in 2014 where he gained 6 and a half million subscribers in one year, at one point gaining a million subscribers a month, more than any other channel except PewDiePie. In that year he would on occasion get more subscribers than any other YouTubechannel. From 2014 to 2015, he was the second most subscribed gaming channel behind PewDiePie but since dropped to fourth behind PewDiePie, elrubiusOMG and Fernanfloo. Vanoss also experienced one span as the most subscribed Canadian channel on YouTube at that time period before being surpassed by JustinBieberVEVO. He is now the second most subscribed channel from Canada. Although other channels have gotten more momentum which along with his channel growing old has decreased his subscriber growth, he still remains one of most subscribed channels on YouTube, currently the 16th most subscribed channel and the 38th most viewed on the site. He made his first appearance in DZ2K15 Personality Vanoss is considered as a wild card to everyone. However, he displays a positive aura wherever he goes while acting mischevious. Fighting Style Vanoss' fighting style is a combination between Tae Kwon Do & Boxing. However, he resorts to using guns at the end of most of his attacks. Special Dialogue (TO BE ADDED) Voice Actors * Evan Fong (Himself), Trina Nishimura (Female) - English * Kensho Ono, Yui Ishikawa (Female) - Japanese Trivia * Vanoss is one of eleven characters to have received a female counterpart in the DZ2K series, joining H20 Delirious, Daithi de Nogla, Mini Ladd, BasicallyIDOWRK, Michael J. Caboose, Magoichi Saika, Dean Ambrose, Yuuji Kazami, Arno Dorian & The Miz. Additionally, his female counterpart is Mikasa Ackerman wearing his GTA5 costume. * Yui Ishikawa and Trina Nishimura, the voices actresses of Mikasa Ackerman, reprise their role as the female version of Vanoss. * Vanoss shares a bond with Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, H2O Delirious, Ryoma, Corrin, Rinkah, Misogi Kumagawa & Yuuji Kazami. His female version shares a bond with Jean Kirstein, Seth Rollins, Gracia, Rentaro Satomi, Hinoka, AJ Styles, I AM WILDCAT & Oichi. *